Considerable research effort has been expended in developing compounds which are useful in influencing the growth and development of a wide variety of plants. One of the specific aims in such broad endeavors is to develop a series of compounds which can benefit useful plants such as sugar cane by increasing sucrose content via treatment with chemical compounds.
It therefore becomes an object of the invention to provide a class of compounds which influence the growth and development of a wide variety of plant species.
A specific object of the invention is to provide a group of compounds which increase carbohydrate deposition in a variety of useful plants.
A particular object of the invention is to provide a method of increasing sucrose content in plants such as sugar cane via treatment with a broad class of compounds.
Other objects will appear hereinafter.